How Predictable Are You?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Phoebe decides to be honest with Helga as she tells Helga that lately, she has become too predictable when it comes to her insults. Determined to prove that she's unpredictable, Helga tries her best to disprove a prediction...but is being predictable better?


Okay, here's a little one-shot I have in mind, just a little something I thought up... plus, I thought it would be entertaining to see something like this in an episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Helga and Phoebe were sitting together on the bus as they were riding on their way to school. As soon as the bus stopped, Helga gave a smirk as she saw Arnold come in. Helga smiled. "Heh, looks like Football Head's in today. I wonder-"

"-if he's as kickable so that I can kick him down." Phoebe smiled as she was looking at her book.

Helga looked at Phoebe in shock, but Phoebe kept reading her book. Helga raised her eyebrow as the bus kept going... until it stopped at Harold's place as the bus came in, Harold, Stinky and Sid came in.

"Heh, looks like the Three Stooges have arrived, Ha-" Helga started.

"Harry, Smelly and Shmoe!" Phoebe said before Helga could finish her sentence.

Helga looked over at Phoebe, shocked once again at what Phoebe just said. A few moments later, the bus then stopped again as Lila came in.

"Hey, Little Miss Perfect, don't go too far..." Helga started.

"You don't want your real hair color to show!" Phoebe said as Lila blinked, looking at the two, as Helga looked at Phoebe.

"But... this is my real hair color." Lila said in confusion.

"O-" Helga started, but Phoebe cut in.

"Oh really?" Phoebe said, just looking at her book.

Lila blinked, but shrugged as she went to the back of the bus.

"Uh... Phoebe, how do you know everything that I'm about to say?" Helga asked in mere curiosity.

"Because you always have stock insults every time someone comes in the bus. Besides, you say that every time." Phoebe said.

Helga glared as she said it around the same time Phoebe said, "Wait, what? Criminy, Pheebs, I'm not THAT predictable!"

Helga then shook her head as Phoebe, after motioning and repeating what she said, just went to her book. Helga sighed as she said, "You know, Phoebe, I don't insult people all the time..."

Helga smirked as the bus stopped moving as it picked Rhonda up.

"Hey, I have to admit, Princess, you look different today! Did-" Helga started.

"Did you get a haircut?" Phoebe smiled, looking up, causing Helga to stop and stare blankly at her.

Rhonda smiled as she said, "Oh, you noticed? Yeah, I just had it done today! Thank you, Helga, Phoebe!"

As Rhonda went up to her seat in the front row, Helga glared at Phoebe, who just smiled. "You seriously can't think I'm predictable."

"Sorry, Helga, but even on your off days, I know what you're going to do. For example, as soon as we get to school, you and Arnold are about to run into each other as soon as you get up and move out of the bus seat." Phoebe smiled.

Helga laughed. "Ha! Joke's on you, Pheebs! I'm not moving until every person on that bus is gone!"

"Even the driver?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

Helga paused. "Well, okay, maybe the driver can stay in the bus, after all, every bus needs a driver... my point is, is that I can prove I'm not predictable!"

"We'll see about that..." Phoebe said as she went back to her book.

Helga just shook her head as she thought to herself, _"Me, predictable? Ha! I can prove to Phoebe I'm unpredictable!"_

* * *

Pretty soon, the bus arrived at school as Phoebe got off first. Helga paused as she waited for all the people on the bus to leave. Helga paused until every last person on the bus was off... as soon as she knew the coast was clear, she gave a smile as she was about to take one step...

And then Arnold bumped right into Helga, as they yelped.

"Helga, I'm sorry!" Arnold said, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Arnold! What were you doing still in the bus?" Helga said in shock.

"I accidentally had one book fall out of my bag, and I had to pick it up." Arnold explained. "Why were you sitting on the front of the bus, you could have left at any time you know..."

"Maybe I like waiting until everyone clears out." Helga said, glaring. "Which maybe you should too, if you know what's good for you, Football Head!"

Arnold sighed as he walked off. "Whatever you say, Helga."

As Arnold walked off, Helga shook her head, "Arnold, what a klutz!"

Helga angrily walked off the bus as Phoebe was waiting, smirking. "Heh... was my prediction right?"

Helga could only glare at Phoebe... before sighing happily.

"Oh it did? How wonderful!" Phoebe smiled. "I predict you're about to go behind the dumpster for some alone time. Well, I'll meet you at the school."

Phoebe hummed as Helga started to go to a different direction as she hid behind the dumpster where Helga would start reciting yet another love poem about Arnold. Phoebe sighed as she walked in the school where Arnold was waiting. Arnold raised an eyebrow as he said, "Well, I did what you said, wait until me and Helga were the last people on the bus. Was there something important to that, Phoebe?"

"Oh... nothing in particular." Phoebe said. "Just a little science experiment I can't tell you about at this time. Thanks for helping me with it."

"Uh, anytime." Arnold said as he started to go off. "See you later, Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded and gave a smile as she noticed Helga, walking in, relaxed. "Feel better?"

Helga nodded as she said, "Let's just go."

"You know Helga, you may be a predictable person, but you're still a good friend." Phoebe giggled.

"Come on, Phoebe, I can prove to you I'm unpredictable!" Helga said.

"The day you say you're unpredictable is the day you finally confess to Ice Cream." Phoebe hummed as she got to her locker and picked up a few school books.

Helga gave a smirk. "Oh really? Is that a challenge?"

"Keep being predictable, Helga. Eventually, you may surprise me, but until that day comes... I'll happily support it." Phoebe said as she pulled out a packed lunch. "Oh, by the way, you'll need this. I predicted your mom would probably..."

"Forget it? Ha, got you there!" Helga laughed as she took the lunch.

"Huh, well, I guess I was more predictable than I thought." Phoebe giggled as Helga gave her a hug.

"Yeah." Helga smiled, laughing with Phoebe. "But seriously, though, thank you, Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded as both of them got their books, heading straight for Mr. Simmons' class. "Anytime, Helga."

Helga will admit one thing for sure, even though she hated that Phoebe knew she was pretty predictable, in some cases, being predictable is better than being unpredictable... but sometimes, as they say, always expect the unexpected.

* * *

And that's the end of this one-shot! How'd you like it? It may not be the usual romance of Hey Arnold, but hey, at least a friendship writing is better than nothing. Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
